Packaging of a product can be a direct pathway to impress customers and potential customers. Accordingly, product packaging can provide unique marketing opportunities for merchants and manufacturers. Many products can be packaged and sold in boxes, containers, or similar packaging. Product packaging can also provide a means in which to present an item to customers. But existing product packaging overlook or fail to take advantage of an opportunity in which to engage customers and/or potential customers, which may provide increased customer interest in an item.
Therefore, there is a need for a packaging and display apparatus designed to engage customers. There is also a need for a packaging and display apparatus designed to aesthetically present a theme, such as a marketing theme.